The present invention relates to electronics generally, and more specifically to connectors used in telecommunications.
FIGS. 1A-1D show a conventional barrel type insulation displacement connector (IDC) 10 manufactured by the 3M Corporation of St. Paul, Minn. Connector 10 may be used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to connecting wires to telecommunications equipment. FIG. 1A is an exploded side elevation view of the connector 10. The connector 10 includes two main portions 20 and 50.
FIGS. 1A and 1D show the bottom portion. The bottom portion 50 has a collar 60 integrally formed as part of the base 62. Bottom portion 50 has a cylindrical terminal 52, that is formed of conductive material. Terminal 52 has a wire receiving hole 54 with a slot 56 connected to the hole. The edges 56a of the slot 56 are sufficiently sharp to displace insulation from a wire, thereby to form an electrical connection. Terminal 52 has a second hole 55 (shown in phantom in FIG. 1D) on the wall of the terminal about 180 degrees from hole 54. An outer collar 64 receives the bottom end of cap 20. A bridge 66 connects collar 60 and outer collar 64.
The top portion of connector 10 is a cap 20, shown in FIGS. 1A-1C. The cap 20 fits over the terminal 52, and fits within the outer collar 64. The terminal 52 is received in an annular space 32, and the collar 60 fits in the bore 30 of cap 20. The cap 20 has a horizontal wire receiving hole 22 on a side wall of the cap. The hole 22 passes approximately across a diameter of the cap 20. The cap has a cutout 28 that fits over the bridge 66 on the base 62. The cap 20 is rotatable within an angular range determined by the size of the cutout 28.
The cap 20 has a first angular position in which the hole 22 in the cap is aligned with the holes 54 and 55 in the terminal. A wire (not shown) is insertable through holes 22, 54 and 55. The cap 20 is then rotated, so that the wire is forced into the slot 56, displacing away insulation and forming an electrical connection between the wire and the terminal 52.
The top surface of the cap 20 has a second hole 24. A conventional test probe (not shown) may be inserted into hole 24. The test probe contacts a tab 58 which may be formed from a portion of the terminal 52. The top surface of the cap 20 also has a slot 26 for receiving a screw driver, to facilitate rotation of the cap.
A plurality of the above described connectors may be mounted in a single block having several rows and columns. The connector cap is about 1 centimeter (0.4 inch) in diameter. In some applications, these connectors have been closely spaced, with a center-to-center distance between adjacent connectors of about 1.25 centimeters (0.5 inch), leaving a space of about 0.25 centimeters. With this close spacing, it is difficult to insert a wire into an interior connector.
An improved connector is desired.
The present invention is a cap for a connector having a hole at its top end, and a connector that includes the cap. The connector includes a base and a cylindrical terminal attached to the base. The terminal has a hole in a side wall of the terminal and a horizontal slot extending from the hole.
The cap is mounted on the base so as to substantially cover the terminal. A passage extends through the cap. The passage has a first end at a top end of the cap and a second end at a side wall of the cap. The cap is rotatable between a first position in which the second end of the passage is adjacent the hole of the terminal, and a second position in which the second end of the passage is adjacent the horizontal slot.